Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the generation of electrical power using wave motion, and more particularly to a wave motion electrical generator that adaptively adjusts itself to efficiently deliver electrical power to a load regardless of the amplitude or frequency of wave motion.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of ocean wave motion in electrical power generation is known in the art. Such power generation is frequently used as a means to operate electronic systems or recharge a battery of a device operating at sea. In general, the power generation is achieved as wave motion causes relative movement between a magnet and a coil of wire. As a result, electric current is induced in the wire coil. Examples of such power generation systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,546,473 and 4,539,485. The problems associated with these systems include the need to tether the system to a fixed reference such as the ocean floor and the inability of the systems to maximize their power generation efficiency in varying wave conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power generator system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical power generator system that uses wave motion as a motive force and that adapts itself to varying wave conditions to control and/or maximize power generation for a given application.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical power generator system that is free floating thereby allowing its use with untethered underwater vehicles and systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an adaptive wave motion electrical power generation method and system are provided for maximizing and controlling the amount of electrical power delivered to a load. An alternator, floating freely at a water""s surface, has magnet and wire coil structures that undergo relative movement therebetween in response to wave motion at or near the water""s surface. As a result of such relative movement, electric current flows through the wire coil structure. Dynamic parameters describing the relative movement between the magnet and wire coil structures are measured. Also measured are the electric current flowing through the wire coil structure and voltage thereacross. The amount of electric current flowing in the wire coil structure and delivered to the load is controlled based on the dynamic parameters. As a result, electrical power delivered to the load and the relative movement between the magnet and wire coil structures are controlled. To maximize the electrical power delivered to the load, one current control method involves the minimization of a ratio defined by one of the dynamic parameters (e.g., relative acceleration, velocity or displacement measurements between the magnet and wire coil structures) to the electrical power.